


Remember Me

by Sasam



Series: Return Home [1]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, References to past underage rape/non-con in canon, Temporary Amnesia, The Judas Contract was a thing that's not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Tara wants to remember her past, and due to her past run in with Beast Boy she believes the Teen Titans may hold the key.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of going to be an AU based loosely on comic and cartoon canon and original content. Basically Cartoon story but with the darker tones and happening of Judas Contract and then eventually possibly will lead into the newest Rebirth plot if I create more.
> 
> This isn't shipping yet, just friends.

Tara traced the smoke rising above the house tops and ran. A gang of wannabe bank robbers had just ransacked a nearby trust and as the the sounds of distress echoed to her small class she had quickly excused herself with the first viable excuse she could gather before making a beeline for the police quarantine. She knew it was foolish, running headlong into a bank robbery, but she believed that the cities heroes the Teen Titans would arrive. She was counting on it, in fact it was the only reason she was going. 

Initially when Beast Boy had come up to her a few months ago trying to tell her that he knew her, that she was one of them. Tara had wanted nothing to do with it. It was dangerous, it was tragic, she’d seen the news reports. She didn’t want to be Terra, she was just Tara. At least, that’s all she could remember about who she was and while she initially turned the strange overly friendly green crime fighter down a part of her had wondered. Was he telling the truth? 

She had no memories up until only a few months prior to meeting him. She had assumed the memories would return eventually and she could be sated and finally know who she really was. But they never did return, and slowly his insistence that she was a former hero had become an obsession for Tara who raked through every news article on the Titans that she could find.

Finally Tara had decided she needed to meet them again, maybe see them in action to see if anything was jogged. However she also didn’t want to actually ‘meet’ them or let them know that she was questioning what Beast Boy had told her. If she wasn’t who they thought she was then all she would be doing is getting their hopes up before crushing them again. So instead she waited for the first nearby crime to take place and snuck into the danger zone, long ago evacuated. Slowly and cautiously she traipsed towards the bank that was under siege to catch herself a glimpse of the caped crime fighters. Brilliant right?

It was a horrible idea.

As she snuck up on the side of the building and tried to peer through the shuttered windows a blast shook the building, blasting the wall she was hiding behind sending her flying through the air. She didn’t even realize what had happened until she realized she was laying on her back scraped and bleeding. At least she thought she was on her back, her head was still spinning and she could have still been doing somersaults in the sky for all she knew.

Laying still trying to grasp her bearings she watched with swirling vision as a group of black clad characters in aprons and electric batons shaped like spatula ran through the new hole carrying a slew of sacks between the ten or so odd members. None of them seemed to notice her as they sprinted down the road and through a backstreet. They had just disappeared from vision when a second blast rocked the ground around here.

While Tara should have been in excruciating pain from her skinned back and arms and the dampness that was spreading from a wound in her side the truth was she barely felt it. It was as if it was just another everyday regular feeling, like as if she’d burned her tongue or stubbed her toe and it was all just some mild inconvenience. Something about that idea both scared her and invigorated her.

Cursing to herself that the culprits were getting away and therefore leading the Titans off with them she struggled to her feet to join in pursuit. She only made it a single step before her leg, twisted swollen and red she now noticed, gave out on her. Tara watched as the dirty burn scarred pavement quickly came up to meet her face. And then it stopped.

“You’re hurt. Let me help.” A mild monotone voice spoke as strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and lowered Tara back down, slowly positioning her in a half-sitting, half-lying position against the stranger. 

A black cloaked dark haired pale girl not much older than herself stared down at Tara. Wide eyed and clearly bewildered the girl muttered something to herself a few times before she seemingly calmed herself.

“Raven?” 

Tara knew this girl from the news. From the various articles and TV spots she had poured over the past couple months of her life. She was one of the Titan’s who she had wanted to watch in action. Well, that part of the plan succeeded Tara guessed. Though the staying inconspicuous and unseen part of the plan seemed to have failed miserably.

Raven’s newfound calm broke just as fast as it come. “Terra? You? You remember me?” 

Well shit. Now Tara felt bad. This is why she didn’t want to have to face them in person.

“I uhh, You’re famous on the news you know. I think anyone would know you.” she attempted to make it clear she wasn’t who Raven expected her to be, hopefully correcting the misunderstanding before it was too late.

“Oh, right.”

“Do I really look that much like your friend?” Tara cursed herself for asking that. “I… Beast Boy talked to me once about it. But I have no memories of any of it, I’m sorry that I keep giving you guys false hope like that.” 

Tara was trying her best to stop the overwhelming guilt that was clawing through herself inside and out. She had no idea why she cared so much about hurting Raven or Beast Boy, it wasn’t her fault for simply existing. But something about the idea of hurting them just made her insides twist and gnash and scream in pain like an animal caught in a trap desperate to escape and be free of the feeling. The sight of the other girls crestfallen face didn’t help matters.

“You really do, it honestly surprised me quite a bit.” Raven gave her a sad smile before shifting and laying her hand upon Tera’s forehead. “Sorry, I should have healed you first. I’m sorry for interrogating you instead of helping.”

The sensation of Raven healing Tara was weird, it wasn’t unpleasant like she had initially expected. But it was, unnerving to say the least. It felt as if part of her was being vacuumed and suctioned up through her insides and out through Raven’s hand. Starting first at her toes and moving its way up, Tara noticed as the feeling began to climb her legs that the scrapes and injuries she had felt a moment ago began to appear on Raven’s shockingly well toned unclad legs before then disappearing both on herself and the caped crime fighter, as if they were first being transferred before Raven simply healed herself.

Tara was pulled from staring at her saviors legs awkwardly, now feeling both guilty once more and slightly like a pervert by the other girls missed question. “Sorry, I uhh. I didn’t hear that.” she mumbled in apology as warmth blossomed across her cheeks and she did her best to hide the rising blush of having been caught in the act.

“I hope Beast Boy didn’t harass you too much,” Raven repeated herself again softly staring off into the distance as if she was only partially there. “He… We all were in a bad spot and back then he wasn’t the best about respecting people’s boundaries.”

The suctioning force had now spread up towards her shoulders leaving her lower half relaxed and surprisingly ache free. There were pains that were gone that Tara had felt for months without realizing they were even bothering her. It was as if an almost numbing bliss had settled throughout her body and she vaguely felt herself being to melt into Raven’s embrace. Everything was perfect.

“That’s odd” Raven murmured.

Or maybe not so perfect.

“What’s wrong?” Tara tried to ask. Then everything went wrong.

As if a tidal wave ripped through her head a sudden torrent of images, sights, sounds and memories flashed through Tara’s mind. It was like reliving her entire life but with the added benefit of the parts of her life she couldn’t remember. Thought it wasn’t quite as beneficial as she had hoped. The horrible things that she had done under Slade and the even more despicable and depraved things Slade had done to herself smashed into her like a train that hit a broken trestle and flew 50 feet off the tracks. She remembered her time with the Titans, the wonderful memories all carrying an underlying feeling of guilt self hatred and paranoia. She remembered the final moments and her powers overwhelming herself. And then it was all blank up until she started her new life. Every detailed moment of her betrayal poured through her mind and ran rampant, she felt like she was going to have a break down again. And then it was gone. The fear, the self loathing, the guttural feeling of nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. Replaced with the soft soothing pull coming from Raven’s hand.

Tara, or Terra as she now recognized herself again once more, hadn’t even realized what was happening around her and it took a few moments once she was settled again to realize exactly what had just transpired. As the world came back into focus and she saw the shocked, horrified and exhausted look on Raven’s face she knew. Raven had swallowed the emotions and memories. She knew everything.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Tara stared dumbly at the other girl desperately trying to comprehend what she had just said.

“I said, I’m sorry.”

“Why the fuck are you apologizing?”

Raven sat stone faced, emotionless as if covered by a mask, stern and unforgiving. She looked like death, clearly strained from using her powers. “You shouldn’t have had to relive that.” she finally said slowly.

Tara pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “Nononono. What kind of logic is that? I’m the one who should be apologizing, after everything I did! And if I had to relive it that means you had to as well! That’s just as bad.”

“You had a chance at a fresh life, free from it all. I took that away.”

“Newsflash,” Tara said waving her hands around her. “I just ran into an armed robbery attempt by super powered cooks because I was trying to get my memories back. You did me a favor! One I really didn’t deserve after what I’ve done to you all.”

Raven finally cracked. “That wasn’t your fault.” she said quietly, voice wavering. Tara could almost swear she could see tears forming in the other girls eyes.

“But, after everything I did to you guys...”

“That wasn’t your fault. Slade was. Slade was manipulating you. What he did. You deserved better, you aren’t a villain.”

Raven was barely choking back tears as she pulled Terra into a hug. It stunned Terra at first, she had never seen Raven this emotional, she didn’t think she even could be with her father and her powers and all. But somehow here she was, in Raven’s arms being comforted and consoled over her worst nightmares and fears. The hug felt, sincere. Not like the ones Slade would give her while telling her how she needed to be for him, but like the ones her new adopted family gave tender and without any secret intentions.

She never expected anyone to ever forgive her, let alone take her side against Slade. She knew what she had done for him and that it was just as much her fault. But for some reason as Raven whispered to her again and again that it wasn’t that way. the hug felt, sincere. That she was just another victim being taken advantage of, something in her felt free. She soon joined Raven reciprocating the hug as tears streamed down her own face.

“Thank you.” was all she could say.

The two of them sat like that for a while in comfortable silence. Letting each other take the time needed to recuperate from the emotionally exhausting experience. Terra couldn’t tell if it had been minutes or seconds or even hours and she didn’t really care, she just didn’t want it to end.

Raven’s communicator cut through the moment shattering the mood like a glass baseball bat hitting a steel ball.

“Raven are you there? Is everything okay? Where are you?” Gar’s voice blared in the silence of the street accompanied only by the occasional siren and car alarm.

“I’m here, I ran into some hurt civilians back at the trust and I’m helping them get out of the danger zone, I’ll be there soon.” Raven stood back up before offering Terra a hand she took after only a moment's hesitation.

“I’ve got to get going.”

“Wait!” Terra grabbed Raven’s arm as she turned to leave pulling her back around to face her.

“You’re just letting me go? What? What should I do now?”

“Whatever you choose, do what you want to do for yourself.”

“Can you not tell the others about this? I don’t. I don’t know if I ever want to go back to the whole super thing. I need some time to think about everything.”

“Of course.” Raven tapped her communicator held snuggly on her belt. “If you ever change your mind, or just want to talk I haven’t changed my number. We’re your friends. We’ll always be there for you.”

“Thank you.” Terra hugged Raven again quickly before turning and running back the way she had initially come. She stopped after a few paces and turned to see Raven still standing there staring at her.

“Stay safe.”

“You too.”

Then she was gone, flying off to fight the bad guys and save the day. Terra headed at first towards her school before changing her mind and heading towards her newest home. There was a lot she had to think about.


End file.
